The Fallen Trailer
by cryptickate
Summary: Luce, Daniel, Cam, and Lucifer react to the Fallen movie trailer. Lol. Just a silly oneshot to celebrate #FallenMovie trailer being released! Please go to Fallen Series Twitter account to watch the trailer & get updates on what you can do to get them to release it to theaters in the USA! Thank you! :)


**The Fallen Trailer**

Daniel, Luce, Cam, and Lucifer stare at the laptop silently for a long time after they finish watching the official trailer for the Fallen movie.

"That's it? Seriously?" Cam yelled. "I barely even show up! And the one book in the series that focuses on me really sucked, too. This is so unfair. Also, they practically showed the full movie in two minutes! What the hell?"

"Stop complaining. At least you were in the trailer at all. I was represented for a few seconds by a freaking gargoyle," Lucifer muttered.

"It's not that bad you guys... At least we got to see the trailer at all, after waiting two years. Though I wish they made the wings look better. I can barely see them. Are they just made of light? Or are they regular wings, but invisible, with outlines made of light? Would you even feel anything when you touch them? I mean, I think it's cool that they glow and look different than typical angel wings. But I don't get it..." Daniel said.

"The wings are confusing but the story isn't at all. It should be more mysterious but now people know pretty much everything that's going to happen." Luce sighed. "But I like how Luce has long hair. And Daniel is hot. But of course not as gorgeous as my Daniel." She winked at Daniel and he laughed. He pulled her close to him and kissed her on the cheek.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at the couple and cleared his throat. "Well, at least there's a TV show about me. It's called Lucifer. Have you guys seen it?"

"That's a terrible show and I don't know how it got renewed," Cam said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I know... But maybe it'll get better later," Lucifer grumbled.

"Do you think the Fallen fandom can convince them to release the movie to theaters or will it be released straight to DVD or to Netflix or something?" Daniel asked.

"They were telling fans they needed 500,000 retweets of a producer's post to prove that there are a lot of people who want to see it in the United States. Or else they won't release it in theaters. Though they already announced it will be in theaters in the Philippines, Singapore, Thailand, and Denmark in November or December. So it seems like it's probably only going to be released in a limited number of countries," Cam said.

Everyone sighed.

"Let's try to stay positive. #FALLENMOVIE was trending worldwide for a while when the trailer was first released yesterday. There are a lot of Fallenatics out there. Though I can't help worrying that people will make fun of it and saying it's a ripoff of Twilight," Luce said.

"But what makes it unique is that it's about angels. When was the last time there was a movie about fallen angels with such an epic love story? At least it's not ANOTHER superhero movie. I am SO sick of those," Cam said.

"We will just have to wait and see. We need to believe in our fans! Even if it's not shown in theaters, I'm sure they will release it somewhere so that all the fans can watch it, finally," Daniel said. "Meanwhile, what do you say we all watch a movie together to cheer ourselves up?"

"There's nothing that I want to watch in theaters," Cam said. "How about we just rewatch Constantine on Netflix?"

"The movie or the TV show?" Luce asked.

"How about both? At least their wings look like actual angel wings!" Daniel said, releasing his powerful yet soft wings for emphasis.

"Which movie or TV show had the best angel wings?" Cam asked. "The ones in Supernatural were cool."

"I liked the ones in the Constantine TV show. Very nicely done," Lucifer said.

"It wasn't a movie about angels, but Maleficent's wings were amazing. Maleficent would be such a badass fallen angel!" Daniel said.

Everyone agreed and proceeded to talk about their favorite angel-related movies and TV shows.

* * *

 **Kate's Notes:**

Hi everyone! I just thought I'd write this silly oneshot real quick to celebrate the release of the Fallen movie trailer, but also to let you all know that right now, **it's still doubtful that they will release the movie in theaters here in America.** Sigh. But at least we are finally getting updates after 2 years of almost nothing. I was starting to think we would never see the movie.

 **You can watch the trailer and get more updates on the movie at the Fallen_Series twitter account. It would help if you tweet about the movie a lot using the #FALLENMOVIE hashtag! Use that same hashtag if you want to talk about the movie at your other social media accounts.** I'm very happy to see the trailer, but I think there's nothing wrong with pointing out things we don't like about it. We don't have to all love it and say it's perfect. We should point out the flaws and what we don't like about it so that maybe they can edit it and improve it.

All the information I gave you in the oneshot above is true, by the way. #FALLENMOVIE was trending for a while (yesterday, September 21), the producer ( **RyanKavanaugh** ) asked people to retweet this one tweet of his and said they needed **500,000 retweets** or else it won't be released in theaters in the USA. But it is being released in theaters in those other countries I listed above. Well, the weird thing is there are no official websites, social media accounts for the Fallen movie yet. They said they are working on it. But yesterday, Mr. Kavanaugh posted a tweet that linked to a youtube account of a person who uploaded the trailer. He seemed to choose it randomly? Or did he ask that person to upload it? Not sure.

He asked everyone to watch there and comment and retweet that post 500,000 times. That trailer was not in HD. People complained about that, so today he gave a link for people to see the trailer in HD. I think that's why he deleted that tweet, which last time I checked, got over 6,000 retweets. Which is great, but it's far from 500,000. It's annoying how he keeps saying we have to make this happen. I understand that it's all about making money for them and they don't want to spend money to promote it or release it in theaters since a lot of movies based on young adult books have bombed at the box office.

But still...all this pressure on us fans to make it happen? That's not right. There's only so much we can do. And it's really sad that we are trying to retweet like crazy for a movie that still has no official website or any social media accounts. I would love to see it in the theater, but it's been delayed all this time because they didn't have enough money to promote it, I think. This makes me think that it's not a very good movie and that's why no one wanted to release it. I don't expect the movie to be amazing. But it's just nice to see some of my favorite characters and the Fallen world come to life.

My thoughts about the trailer... Hmm. Of course I'm really happy to finally see it. But I'm also disappointed they gave away so much of the story, I don't like the wings, I don't like certain changes to the story. Actually, sometimes the wings look good, sometimes it doesn't... But I do like how it glows. But it sucks that you can't really touch the wings since they seem to be just made of light?

Jeremy Irvine as Daniel is perfect, though. He looks gorgeous, troubled, and cool. I wish they had let him speak in his British accent. Sword & Cross looks beautiful. The sets, locations are really amazing. Not enough Cam in the trailer, but I expected that. A lot of the dialogue sounded too generic or cheesy. Lol. I am afraid they will compare it to Twilight and there are some similarities. But I hope people will still give it a chance. I don't have much to say about Luce. Honestly, Luce was so annoying in the books. I hope she's less annoying in this movie. Addison seems like an ok actress. I'm so glad she had long hair in this movie, because she doesn't look pretty with short hair, though Luce had short hair in the book.

By the way, I HATE THAT STUPID LUCIFER TV SHOW. Ughhhh. Worst Lucifer I've ever seen, though I guess I haven't seen a lot. But he's so annoying. He thinks he's very cool and sexy but he just looks like a pervy creep who isn't even good-looking. Even the British accent can't help make him more attractive.

I'm sorry that I still haven't continued writing We Are Broken. I don't have time for that right now and I still have trouble figuring out where I want the story to go. But again, thank you everyone for reading, following, favoriting my story! And my other stories I wrote, too! I haven't forgotten about We Are Broken and I will continue writing it when I have time and good ideas in the future.


End file.
